


Wood

by sloganeer



Series: 1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: “You know what gift I’m supposed to give you for our five year anniversary?”-This is year 5.





	Wood

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mentions of mental illness, therapy, medication, and body side effects. 
> 
> When I decided to make this a series, I planned to write far more short short pieces than I have so far. More like this one.

David woke up before Patrick now. It was his least favourite side effect. Most patients complained about weight gain or loss, his psychiatrist explained. But David revelled in his new appetite. 

His husband did, too, and how much more was possible in their new kitchen, their new house. David would sit at the table, drinking his pineapple juice and soda (no alcohol allowed with the meds). He would watch Patrick dance around their kitchen—stirring something on the stove, checking something in the oven. He would wait for his husband to serve dinner with a kiss and a look expecting David’s praise. 

“Delicious,” he would always say, because it always was. 

David listened to Patrick breathe. It felt like a frittata morning. Patrick claimed you were only supposed to make frittata when you had the right leftovers in the fridge, but David only had to ask, and there it would be, on a plate just for him. 

Some days, he actually enjoyed being a morning person. It certainly gave him more time with his husband. David hadn’t given up on afternoon naps completely, but only on weekends, especially when Patrick curled up behind him. 

When Patrick was curled up behind him, he kissed David’s neck as soon as he woke up, sometimes even in his sleep. He whispered, “I love you,” every morning, so David would never forget, never again. 

“Omelettes,” David said, reaching a hand back to tangle in Patrick’s curls. 

“Brunch with the family,” Patrick reminded him. “11.”

Right. Their anniversary. Five years. Patrick’s parents in town. His own, back in Canada. Alexis, Ted, the baby. 

“What time is it now?”

Patrick didn’t move away to check; he moved closer. “Not 11.” He bit down at the side of David’s neck. He bit harder when David clenched his fist in Patrick’s hair. 

“You know what gift I’m supposed to give you for our five year anniversary?” Patrick asked. He pushed down David’s sweatpants under their covers. He pushed David into the mattress and slid hard between his cheeks. 

David knew exactly what Patrick was going to give him.


End file.
